Treasure Hunt
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Will gives Elizabeth a surprise on her birthday. Modern Willabeth


Modern Willabeth

Modern Willabeth.

It's Elizabeth's birthday and Will has a special surprise for her.

One-shot

I OWN NOTHING!

--

_**Treasure Hunt**_

It was a bright, warm, sunny morning in London, England. Elizabeth Swann yawned and rubbed her eyes. She lazily stayed lying down on her bed instead of getting up. She pulled the covers up to cover her face from the bright sunlight that shown through the window. Though she quickly tossed them back, revealing a look of pure excitement on her face. She jumped up and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy birthday to Elizabeth. Happy birthday to me!" She sang to herself. She started to turn the corner into the kitchen, but stopped right beside it. "Will, I'm about to walk in so hide anything you have for my surprise birthday party in there. Will?" She peeked her head through but didn't see her fiancé. She began to wander around their small condo looking for him. "Will?"

She stopped in the middle of the living room when she didn't find him; stunned as to where he could be. She then saw a small note sitting on top of the TV.

_I went out for a bit. Come by the park around noon; there will be something waiting for you by the pond._

"A party for me at the park! Did he really think I wouldn't suspect that?" She checked the clock and it read 10:35. "Just enough time to get pretty"

--

Elizabeth walked through the park to the pond. She was wearing a pretty, orange, sundress with flip flops and her long, dirty blond, hair in a pony tail. As she walked, she practiced her surprise act. Will must've gone through a lot of trouble to get this ready for her and she didn't want to spoil it.

When she got close to the pond, she didn't see anybody. At least not anybody she knew. There was an old lady and a child feeding the ducks, a woman reading on a bench, another woman jogging, a man walking a dog, and an old man just sitting down and resting. But no Will. None of her friends either. And defiantly _no_ party.

She began walking around, looking for at least one person she knew. When she didn't find anybody, she sat down on the bench next to the old man, wondering what was going on.

"Excuse me, Miss" The man said. "Are you Elizabeth Swann?"

"Yes" She replied curiously.

"A man asked me to give you this letter" He handed Elizabeth an envelope that had her name written on it with Will's slanted, messy, handwriting.

"Thanks" Elizabeth opened it and read the letter.

_My love, meet me in front of Buckingham Palace._

_-Will_

"What is he up to?" Elizabeth said to herself.

She quickly hailed a cab to Buckingham Palace. When she got there, people were bustling about. How would she ever find Will? She began walking around looking for him; no luck. She sighed, deeply frustrated when she heard a voice call her name. Though it was a woman's voice; not Will's deep, sexy voice. She turned around and saw her friend Ana.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm here to help you"

"Help me? With what? And do you know where Will is?"

"Yes, I do know where he is. But I can't tell you. For your birthday, he has planned a treasure hunt for you"

"A treasure hunt? What; are we pirates now? Are we in search for cursed gold?"

"Well if you're gonna be Missy Sarcasm then maybe I _won't_ help you"

Elizabeth laughed. "Come on let's get started"

"Oh, here's your next letter" Ana handed it to Elizabeth.

_Happy Birthday, my dear. Go to the Ralph Lauren on Bond Street. Hope you and Ana have fun_

_-Will_

--

When they got to the store, they began looking around. Then one of the employees came up to them.

"Excuse me; are you Elizabeth Swann?" She asked.

"Yes I am"

"A Mr. Will Turner dropped this off for you" The woman handed her an envelope.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said.

"Oh, he also wanted me to give you this" She walked over to the front desk and Elizabeth and Ana followed. The young, tall, blond woman pulled out a medium sized box with a bow on it. "He bought this for you"

Elizabeth took the box and envelope and sat down on a bench outside.

_Hello, my love. Hope you're having fun. Go to your aunt's café. She will have something waiting for you. _

_All my love,_

_Will_

_PS; hope you like your gift. _

Elizabeth smiled lovingly and carefully unwrapped the bow. She took off the lid and inside buried under tissue paper, was a beautiful-and expensive hand bag that Elizabeth had admired a couple weeks ago when she and Will went shopping.

"For my birthday Jack gave me rum- that _he_ drank himself, yet _your_ boyfriend gets you a gorgeous purse that you wanted. That's screwed up" Ana complained.

"What can I say; I guess I just know how to pick them"

"So, what does the note say?" Ana rolled her eyes.

"We need to go to my Aunt Annette's café"

"And off we go"

--

"Elizabeth!" Annette exclaimed as she walked over to her niece who was sipping on a coffee.

"Hi Aunt Annette. You remember my friend Ana; right?"

"Of course I do; it's lovely to see you again, dear"

"You too" Ana replied politely.

"Aunt Annette, did Will drop off a note for me?"

"Yes he did. I have it right here" She pulled it out of her apron pocket and handed it to Elizabeth.

_Go back home. There will be something waiting for you there. Love You._

_-Will_

"Back home? Whoo hoo; party time!"

--

Elizabeth excitedly walked into her condo, and as soon as she walked in, she exclaimed in happiness. "Oh my god, Will!" She didn't even look around the room before she said that. So when she finally realized no one was there, her face dropped in disappointment. "I'm getting tired of this no party crap" Ana just stood there, staring blankly ahead of her. "What?"

"Maybe Will _did_ send us on a hunt for cursed gold" She muttered sarcastically. Elizabeth looked at her oddly before taking a look at Ana was looking at.

"A treasure chest; is he serious?" Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. She walked over and read a letter that was in front of it.

_Aye, avast! You found the treasure, my beautiful pirate. Have fun with it. After you're finished, come back to the café. Be there around 5:00. That should give you a few hours of fun with your next gift. _

_-Will_

Elizabeth handed the letter to Ana to read, as she opened the chest.

"Your boyfriend's a geek" Ana said as she read the message.

Elizabeth ignored her as she began looking through the chest at all of the goodies. There were gift certificates to some of Elizabeth's favorite stores and to a spa, nail salon, and a hair salon. All the necessities for a nice pamper.

"Is Will trying to send me a message or something?" Elizabeth grumbled though her teeth.

"So, on your little makeover that your boyfriend thinks you need," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at that comment. "Do I get to come?"

"You'll make my life a living hell if I don't, so I guess I don't have much of a choice, now; do I?"

Ana just smiled innocently and nodded. "You absolutely do not"

--

The two girls walked down the street to Annette's café. Elizabeth was excitedly jumping up and down. When they arrived to the building, curtains covered the window so she couldn't see in. She opened the door and walked in. All of her friends were there and sang happy birthday to her.

She smiled as Will walked over to her. "Happy birthday, Elizabeth" She gave him a tender kiss in reply.

"Thank you _so_ much for this. You really didn't have to go to all of this; all I expected was a surprise party"

"It's your 21 first birthday, it's gotta be special"

"Well thank you" She gave him another kiss and they got the party started.

--

This isn't one of my best fan fics, but I think its still pretty good. Hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
